This invention concerns a plastic sanitary pump, particularly a PVC made embodiment which has a simple structure and can be operated easily to clean and release the blockage in a drain pipe by means of sucking and pressing.
The conventional device only presses the blockage in a drain pipe, but it has no the function of suction, so the blockage is often pressed together, making the condition worse. A new toilet blockage releasing device has been invented (Chinese Pat. Appn. No. 6424220), but it has a complicated structure which has a lot of parts and a high cost. Moreover, most of its parts are made of metal which rust easily, so its life is short.